<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired - Tommyinnit Angst Fanfic by ThatOneAngstWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697663">Tired - Tommyinnit Angst Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAngstWriter/pseuds/ThatOneAngstWriter'>ThatOneAngstWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I wrote this at 3 am plz be nice, Suicide, TUBBO AND TOMMY ARE NOT DATING, Techno isn't good with people skills, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), You Have Been Warned, a lot of it, also Sleepy Bois Inc I guess, angst but it gets better, if you get triggered easily DO NOT READ, seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAngstWriter/pseuds/ThatOneAngstWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy closed his eyes. He was tired. So very tired.</p><p>He sent a quick text in the group dm. “Hey guys! Just want you to know I care about you all and it isn’t you’re fault.”</p><p>He ignored the constant buzzing from his phone as Wil, Tubbo, Dream, Phil, and Techno all repeatedly were asked if he was okay, spread out his arms, and let himself fall.</p><p>Tommyinnit was tired. He’s not tired anymore.</p><p>===</p><p>The enitre world had been shocked when they turned on the news later that morning.</p><p>The local newswoman stood in her usual office speaking as monotone as possible. “Thomas Simons, more commonly known as Tommyinnit, was found dead washed to the shore just outside city limits. Experts believe this to be a suicide. The question we all want the answer to is simple. Why did a boy who had rising fame do such a tragic thing? Investigators are questioning Thomas’ friends as we speak…”</p><p>===</p><p>Or, in a fic in which Tommy kills himself and everyone’s depressed about it. Also, you gotta try and figure out what led to the suicide. You guys might not know until the very end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; WilburSoot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson &amp; Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; Scott Major</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1054</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Worried - Techno's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So I wrote the first chapter at 3 AM Please be nice. But please understand that in this fic I am using all of their online personas, not the actual people. If the CC says they are uncomfortable with it, I will take it quicker than you can say Pog. That's all! Enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno yawned as he went to check his phone. It was very early in the morning. Techno loved visiting his friends in England, but he hated the jetlag. A dm from Tommy? He skimmed the message quickly, concern filling him more and more as he read and reread the message content. </p>
<p>Tommyinnit     1:38 AM<br/>Hey guys! Just want you to know I care about you all and it isn’t you’re fault.</p>
<p>He quickly replied to the discord message. </p>
<p>Technoblade   1:38 AM<br/>You good Tommy?</p>
<p>There was also a string of concerned replies from Wilbur, Tubbo, Dream, and Phil. Looked like he wasn’t the only one still up.</p>
<p>After five minutes of Tommy not responding, Techno started to worry. Wilbur suggested they all vc and Techno, as well as everyone else, agreed immediately.</p>
<p>“Hullo,” Techno said once he’s joined the call, giving his usual greeting. </p>
<p>“Hey! So I believe we all know why we’re here, correct?” A voice that Techno identified as Tubbo says.</p>
<p>“Yeah. We’re all concerned for Tommy, isn’t that right?” Phil said in that strange accent of his that the fans always liked to mock.</p>
<p>“Mhm. Has anyone else noticed that, besides the last message he sent,  Tommy’s been acted a little off?” Wilbur asked everyone.</p>
<p>Techno shrugged. “I haven’t, but then again I suck at people skills. Elaborate as to how Tommy’s been acting off please,”</p>
<p>Wilbur does what Techno assumed was nodding because he paused for a second before replying. “Sure. Lately, Tommy’s been more dejected than usual. He doesn’t stream or play Minecraft that much and he’s not really active on Twitter or Reddit a lot either. He’s just been really… detached from the world.”</p>
<p>“Wait…”, what sounds like a very confused and lost Tubbo said into his mic. “You mean Tommy hasn’t been talking to you guys? I just got off a call with him a couple of hours ago.”</p>
<p>Before anyone had the chance to respond, Dream joined the call. “Sorry for taking so long. It’s dinner time where I’m at in the US of A. Any updates on Tommy?”</p>
<p>Phil patiently replied. “Wilbur pointed out that Tommy has been more distant recently and then Tubbo, to everyone’s surprise, I assume, revealed that he had been talking to Tommy quite frequently, having just gotten off a call with him a couple of hours ago.”</p>
<p>“That… actually makes sense.” Dream replied. “Tubbo’s closer to Tommy than anyone else, right? It would make sense that that’s the only person Tommy would really talk to right now. Anyway, Tubbo, have you noticed Tommy acting any weirder than usual?”</p>
<p>Tubbo paused. “Now that you mention it, Tommy did mention something about me being his best friend, which he doesn’t do often. Also, I’m pretty sure I could hear water in the background.”</p>
<p>Techno could’ve sworn that he actually stopped breathing for a second. Based on the information that Tubbo had given him… his stomach churned and he paled at the thought. He told them that he just had to go for a second to check something before hanging up.</p>
<p>Techno zipped up a jacket as he drove as fast as he could to bridge a few blocks away from Tommy’s house. He arrived and started searching the lake for anything. </p>
<p>And then, at 2:51 AM, Technoblade found Tommyinnit’s dead body washed to the shore of the river.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doubtful - Tubbo's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo's call with Tommy that he talked about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't... WHY DID THIS GET 540 HITS IN A DAY????? And over 80 Kudos???? And 5 bookmarks???? ANd 3 comments??? Why???? Thank you so much though it really means a lot :)!!!!</p>
<p>Anywho, My update schedule is prob gonna be every day. I wrote this chapter yesterday afternoon because SOMEONE just NEEDED another chapter. You know who you are. I just got off a discord call with you and now I'm calling you out. I see you. Anyway, I didn't upload it because I don't want to upload two chapters in a day and then have to continually upload two chapters every day and that would just be too stressful for my mental health.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, Grammarly says that this chapter sounds anxious, disapproving, and sad so prepare yourself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo clicked the answer button on his phone as his ears filled with the sounds of Tommyinnit’s voice. </p>
<p>“Hey, Tubbo! What are you up to?” Tommy asked his best friend with a grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh not much,” Tubbo said, grinning back. “I just got done doing a bit of grinding on Dream’s server. What about you?”</p>
<p>Tommy shrugged. “Oh, I’m not really doing anything.”</p>
<p>Tubbo squinted his eyes. “Where are you, Tommy? And why do I hear water? Are you okay?” He asked, a little confused.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m just outside. I had to go for a walk. I’m by a lake so that’s probably why you hear water. I’m fine Tubbo. Great, actually! I did some thinking and I came to a realization. I’ve never been so… sure about something this much before.” Tommy said with a look of contentedness on his face.</p>
<p>Tubbo tilted his head. “What did you realize? You’re never sure about anything. You are a very doubtful person Tommyinnit.”</p>
<p>Tommy shook his head and chuckled fondly. “You’ll figure it out soon enough Tubbo, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing of importance. So what kind of grinding did you do on the Dream SMP? Mining? XP? Something else? I want to hear all about it.”</p>
<p>Tubbo perked up at being asked about his day. “Well, I went strip mining and found I think 15 diamonds!!!”</p>
<p>Tommy raised his eyebrows. “Only 15 diamonds? Really Tubbo? You’ve really fallen off, haven’t you?” He said jokingly.</p>
<p>Tubbo feigned being offended. “In my defense, I was only on for two hours! And I had to help Eret out with some building he was doing so I didn’t get to mine the entire time! And you haven’t been on the Dream SMP for a couple of days, so you’re one to talk!” Tubbo said, starting to laugh.</p>
<p>Tommy joined in on the laughter and they both laughed for a while. Once they calmed down, they sat there in comfortable silence. </p>
<p>“Tubbo?” Tommy said, the laughter from a few seconds ago forgotten. </p>
<p>“Yes, Tommy?” Tubbo didn’t know where this was going, but Tommy was using his serious voice. So Tubbo stopped grinning and matched his tone.</p>
<p>“I want you to promise me that, no matter what happens to me, you won’t tell anyone about the thing I told you about,” Tommy said, his voice barely above a whisper. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Tommy, I promise,” Tubbo reassured his best friend.</p>
<p>Tommy gave a sad smile. “Thanks, Tubbo. You are my best friend, you know that?”</p>
<p>Tubbo let out a nervous laugh. “What’s gotten into you, Tommy?”</p>
<p>“Nothing for you to be concerned about. I got to go. Goodbye Tubbo.”</p>
<p>“Bye Tommy!” </p>
<p>Tommy ended the call and Tubbo frowned. Tommy hadn’t said “see you later” he just said “goodbye.” Tommy always ends his calls with “see you later.” </p>
<p>Tubbo checked the time. 1:31 AM.</p>
<p>Tubbo had lied.</p>
<p>Tubbo didn’t get off a call with him a couple of hours ago.</p>
<p>It had only been a few minutes before the message everybody hated was sent. </p>
<p>The only question is, Why?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!!! I hope that got your little detective gears turning!!!!</p>
<p>So yeah, just expect another update tomorrow morning!!! (If it's morning for you)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Denial - Dream’s POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream turned on the news while eating Shitty Bacon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Akdjfjekxjjdidbxidbdid. WHY? THATS ALL I WANNA KNOW. WHY?</p><p>You guys are insane!!! 52 of you guys want EMAILS updating you about this! There are 1005 hits, 127 kudos, 30 bookmarks, and 7 comments. I don’t... Thank you!</p><p>Consider me posting this early as a thank you for 1000 hits :)</p><p>Warning!!: I cried while writing this chapter. And I knew what was coming. Good luck.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream yawned as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and trudged out of bed. </p><p>Everyone got off the call soon after Techno left with no more information.</p><p>He had wanted to question Tubbo more about what Tommy had said on the call, but the 16 year-old had wanted to get his rest. </p><p>So Dream brushed his teeth, shower, and start to make breakfast.</p><p>He turned the TV on for white noise. The news happened to be on for some reason, but Dream just went with it.</p><p>He placed his shitty bacon and eggs on a plate and sat down on the couch to continue watching the news.</p><p>A picture to summarize the current story had just changed and Dream heard a plate fall and crash on the ground.</p><p>The local news woman stood in her usual office speaking as monotone as possible. “Thomas “Tommy” Simons, more commonly known as Tommyinnit, was found dead washed to the shore just outside city limits. Experts believe this to be a scuicide. The question we all want the answer to is simple. Why did a boy who had rising fame do such a tragic thing? Investigators are questioning Thomas’ friends as we speak…”</p><p>Dream rushed to his PC, not even bothering to clean up the shattered plate on his carpet. </p><p>He booted it up and immediately pressed the call option. Everyone except for Techno picked up. “Did you guys see the news?” Dream’s voice filled with sorrow.</p><p>“No?” Tubbo and Phil said confused.</p><p>Wilbur stayed silent for a moment before muttering a single, “yeah.”</p><p>“What was on the news?” Phil asked the two.</p><p>They both stayed silent. “I’m sure it’s all over Twitter. You should probably check.” Dream finally replied.</p><p>Tubbo got the first. You could tell because he immediately spoke up. “This… This isn’t real, right? Tommy wouldn’t… it’s fake.”</p><p>Phil was silent. When He finally spoke, his voice was shaky. “It’s… It’s real Tubbo.”</p><p>“NO! NO IT’S NOT! IN FACT, I’M GOING TO CALL HIM AND HE’S GOING TO PICK UP AND PROVE THAT THEY’RE ALL WRONG. YOU ARE ALL WRONG!” Tubbo’s voice cracked at the end. Dream felt terrible. </p><p>They could hear Tubbo face-timing Tommy. And, to their surprise, they heard the answer noise.</p><p>“Tubbo?” The voice was muffled through the call, but they could still make it out. Techno. His voice was broken and it sounded like he’d been crying.</p><p>“Techno? Why- Why are on Tommy’s phone.”</p><p>“You… You don’t know?”</p><p>“I know that everyone’s lying!!! I know that Tommy wouldn’t do that! Tommy wouldn’t- Tommy wouldn’t leave me…” Tubbo’s voice was wobbly.</p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry to break it to you but… he did.” Techno muttered.</p><p>Dream could hear someone hang up the FaceTime. “I.. I gotta go guys.” Was all Tubbo said before disconnecting from the call.</p><p>Dream sighed. This was officially the worst. Morning. Ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you didn’t cry then you have my respect. If you did cry then I feel you. Like bro- </p><p>RIP Shitty Bacon 2020</p><p>My friend texted me in the middle of it telling me a man hit a bird and I just started laughing while writing about Tubbo finding out about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sad - Wilbur's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur goes to an interview.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy late Thanksgiving for those of you in America!!! Thank you so much for 1.5k hits! That's insane. All your comments are amazing and 63 of you want emails about this which is crazy.</p><p>Warning: Grammarly says this chapter's tone is sad and I agree with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur ran his hands through his hair. What was he supposed to do in this situation?</p><p>“So Mr. Soot, what was your relation to Tommy?” The reporter asked, shoving a microphone into his face.</p><p>“Uh, Wilbur is fine. And I was Tommy’s friend, but he was like a younger brother to me.”</p><p>The reporter nodded. “His death must’ve been hard on you then. How are you coping with the loss?” Wilbur internally sighed. She was showing no pity and her questions were only going to get harder after this. Might as well get it over with.</p><p>“Yeah, well I’m probably not going to stream for a couple of weeks. Of course, the funeral should be soon. I’m just still really shaken up from the whole ordeal, you know?”</p><p>“I see. And how did you find out about Tommy’s death? How did it make you feel?” The reporter said and tilted her head. </p><p>“I woke up in the morning and noticed that I had thousands of DMS and notifications from Twitter, more than usual. I checked it out and saw Tommy’s…” His voice cracked and he didn’t finish the sentence. “I felt… really shocked. A couple of minutes and I had a call coming from Dream and… yeah.”</p><p>“Yes, yes. Well, I think something our viewers all want to know is, do you know why Tommy jumped off that bridge, Wilbur?” </p><p>Wilbur blinked. She said that so easily like she talked about sixteen-year-olds jumping off bridges on the daily. “I… I wish I did ma’am. Tommy had been acting a little more… detached recently, but that’s the only clue any of us had as to why he did… that. Yeah.”</p><p>“So you have no idea why Tommy killed himself? He didn’t tell you anything?” As Wilbur shook his head the reporter sighed. “Maybe you didn’t know him as well as you previously thought you did.”</p><p>Ouch. That one hurt. “Maybe I’m not,” Wilbur said in a quiet voice. </p><p>The interview didn’t last long after that. </p><p>Wilbur groaned when he finally got home and collapsed on his bed. That. Was. Terrible. </p><p>He shoved his face into his pillow. </p><p>Maybe… Maybe the reporter was right. Maybe he didn’t know Tommy that well. Maybe he should’ve noticed the signs earlier. </p><p>Maybe he could’ve stopped Tommy from… from…</p><p>Wilbur choked out a sob. Tommy was his brother. His little brother! And he… and he couldn’t save him. He didn’t- He didn’t even get to say goodbye. He found out by fucking Twitter of all things. </p><p>Tommy hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him what was happening. He should’ve tried harder. He should’ve been able to gain his little brother’s trust. </p><p>Wilbur heard his door open and he sat up. He wiped his eyes, but they kept on coming back to obscure his vision. “Who’s there?” Wilbur called out. His voice was scratchy and broken. You could tell he’d been crying.</p><p>The figure walked over to Wilbur and hugged him. “It’s not your fault Wilbur. I’m here. We’ll get through this together.” Phil comforted him.</p><p>Wil sobbed into his shoulder and Phil hugged him. They sat like that for hours. Wilbur was sad, and there wasn’t much anyone could do to stop it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!!! I don't have much to say. Right when I was in the middle of writing this, Badboyhalo singing "bouncy bouncy" with Skeppy played. I mean I know I put it on my Spotify playlist but not really the right time-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Anger - Phil's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil's interview</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AFDLVNSJH I AM SO SORRY! I'm so so late. I apologize for that. I've just been super busy and I couldn't find any time to sit down and write. </p>
<p>It's my birthday today so pog. </p>
<p>Grammarly says it sounds sad, but it says that for all my chapters so you guys know the drill by now!</p>
<p>(TW: Self Harm)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil was, to put it simply, pissed off.</p>
<p>One of his mentally adopted children was crying into his shoulder not even a couple of hours ago. Another one of his mentally adopted children had been, understandably, mentally traumatized. And the other one of his mentally adopted children had jumped off a bridge less than two days ago. </p>
<p>Life wasn’t too great right now.</p>
<p>Phil was visibly seething when he entered the studio at which he was meant to be interviewed, but he took a deep breath and calmed down for the cameras.</p>
<p>“Greetings Mr. Watson. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Before the camera’s start-up, I assume you know the drill?” The interviewer with a strong Irish accent asked. </p>
<p>Phil nodded. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we just get this over with now please?”</p>
<p>The interviewer rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to sound like you’d rather be anywhere else in the world besides here. Let’s just get started.” She shook her head and then put on an award-winning grin. “Hello Internet! My name is Bridget Callshpeer and welcome to this week's edition of “The Inside” and I have with me here Phil Watson, or, as the internet knows him, Philza Minecraft. Phil, how are you today?”</p>
<p>Phil nodded. “Thank you for the introduction, Mrs. Callshpeer. I’m doing okay, all things considered.” </p>
<p>“Of course. And, speaking of all things considered, how has Tommy’s death affected you and the ones around you?”</p>
<p>Phil’s hands balled into fists. She spoke of Tommy’s death like it was nothing more than a trivial accident. He expected this of course. He saw what they did to Wilbur. “It’s been really hard for all of us. I think we all just want to hop on a discord call with him and hear his loud, obnoxious voice calling me old and just insulting everyone.” Phil said fondly.</p>
<p>The reporter nodded. “I see. And did you know anything about Tommy being suicidal?”</p>
<p>Phil’s fingernails dug into his palms. It hurt. Phil silently cursed himself. That was an old habit. We dropped that habit because it was harmful. “I did not know anything about that, no.”<br/>Mrs. Callshpeer sighed. “It doesn’t seem like he told anyone but I just wanted to make sure. So…” and she went on to the next question. Tommy didn’t come up much more after that. Phil was relieved.</p>
<p>Phil rubbed his eyes once he got home. He called Wilbur. Wilbur was doing better. </p>
<p>He called Techno. No answer. That had been going on ever since Techno found the body. He was able to get a text from Techno hurriedly saying that he was fine, just being questioned and helping with the investigation a lot.</p>
<p>Phil got up and walked to the bathroom. He slowly opened his fist to reveal four crescent-shaped cuts along his palm. </p>
<p>He had gotten so good at stopping himself, but that reporter really made him pissed. Oh well. Phil washed the cuts and bandaged them up. </p>
<p>He had just gotten to sit down when he heard a ding from his phone. It was a text from Tubbo.</p>
<p>Tubbo    5:38 PM<br/>I have my interview tomorrow. Wish me luck!</p>
<p>The poor kid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for so many bookmarks, subscriptions, hits, and kudos! You guys are insane and I know I overuse that phrase a lot, but I mean it! I'm very thankful to all of you. That is my late Thanksgiving thing for you all. </p>
<p>But we all know Tubbo knows something. But will he break his promise and say it? Or stay a loyal friend and keep his mouth shut. WHO KNOWS? (Well I do hehe)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stress - Tubbo's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo's Interview</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome Back to daily updates! I missed these. Anyway, there's an announcement sorta at the endnotes so make sure to stay tuned for that!</p>
<p>Thank you all for the comments, hits, subscriptions, kudos, and bookmarks. Even when I hadn't posted for... two days was it? Horrible of me really. Anyway, even when I didn't stay true to my update schedule, you guys kept on commenting and subscribing and leaving more and more kudos. You have no idea how thankful I am!</p>
<p>Once again, Grammarly says it sounds sad so brace yourselves.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo took in a deep breath.</p>
<p>He walked into the studio with a grin. A fake one. “Hello! Bridget Callshpeer, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Do you prefer Toby or Tubbo?” She said in her cold, Irish tone.</p>
<p>“Tubbo is fine! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He said with a forced smile.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. Are you ready to start?”</p>
<p>“As us streamers say, go live!” Tubbo says energetically.</p>
<p>As she does the introduction that Tubbo had already heard twice before, his thoughts drifted. What kind of questions was he going to be asked? No doubt the same kind that Phil and Wilbur had been asked.</p>
<p>“Tubbo?” The reporter asked impatiently.</p>
<p>Tubbo silently cursed himself. He had spaced out. “Pardon me, what was the question?”</p>
<p>“I was asking you what got you into streaming.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Right, well I played video games a lot and I was really into comedy. One day, my sister said that I should start a Twitch channel and I thought the idea was cool. I didn’t expect it to become a full-on career.” Tubbo let his guard down a little and allowed himself to relax. These questions were like a Q&amp;A Stream. That was a mistake.</p>
<p>“And you and Tommy were incredibly close weren’t you?” The cunning reporter asked.</p>
<p>Tubbo’s anxiety returned. He really shouldn’t have let his guard down. That was stupid of him. “Yeah, we were. We were best friends. Actually, no. That doesn’t do our relationship justice. We’re more like… platonic soulmates.”</p>
<p>The reporter nodded, trying to, and failing to, look sympathetic. “If you were so close then maybe Tommy told you something about why he did what he did?”</p>
<p>Tubbo froze. Should he… Should he tell the truth? Or lie? He had an idea as to why Tommy did what he did. In fact, Tubbo knew exactly why. </p>
<p>Telling Mrs. Callshpeer what he had said right now would be a great help to the investigation and help get Techno out of what might as well be solitary confinement.</p>
<p>But Tubbo couldn’t tell Mrs. Callshpeer.</p>
<p>He hadn’t even told his friends what Tommy had confided in him. That would just be disrespectful to them. To tell some jerk reporter something that he hadn’t even told some of his closest friends was just straight up rude.</p>
<p>But could he tell his friends like Techno and Dream? That was the question. He… He should tell them, right? </p>
<p>“Tubbo, promise me that you won’t tell anyone what I told you. No matter what happens to me.”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>Tubbo shook his head. He made a promise, and he intended to keep it.</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t tell me anything. I wish I knew.”</p>
<p>A look of disappointment washed over Bridget Callshpeer’s face. That was obviously not the answer she wanted to hear.</p>
<p>But Tubbo was fine with that. </p>
<p>Tommy had trusted him with that information. It was his job to make sure that no one else knew about it until the day he died.</p>
<p>Tubbo was willing to take this secret to the grave, but would it stay that way?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, announcement, announcement, announcement. I have a discord server! I made it when I was really bored and just like, "Hey, let's just... make a discord server so we can talk to people who have read about me killing off an extremely beloved character and cried over my work." I'm just full of great ideas, I know. anywho, the link to the discord: https://discord.gg/f6k92rasEG Have fun with that!</p>
<p>Also, I have no idea if that's how Tubbo got into streaming, I just needed something.</p>
<p>Next chapter: We get to see what Techno's been up to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Free - Techno's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We learn a lil' something</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Hello. Thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and hits!!! You guys are absolutely amazing!</p>
<p>(TW: Self Harm)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno had been, to exaggerate it, put into solitary confinement. He hadn’t showered, he’d barely eaten, and changing his clothes? Forget it.</p>
<p>Once he had found the body, he was immediately put up for questioning. He hadn’t even gotten any time to grieve. </p>
<p>It had been… hard, to say the least. </p>
<p>“So, Mr….?”</p>
<p>“Dave is fine.”</p>
<p>“Right, so Dave, when did you find the body?”</p>
<p>“Around 2:51 AM.” He had answered the questions so many times it had gotten exhausting.</p>
<p>“Well, the autopsy came back and it appears that Thomas died around 2:16 AM so your story of him jumping off a bridge and committing suicide seems accurate.”</p>
<p>“The autopsy? Was there anything worth mentioning on the body?”</p>
<p>“Yes. There were some old wounds on his forearm. Quite deep, most likely self-inflicted. Some of them were halfway healed, which means they’d been there for a while.”</p>
<p>Techno had a sharp intake of breath. This had been going on for a while, Tommy hurting himself had. It was depressing that he didn’t trust Techno enough to tell him. They were pretty much family after all.</p>
<p>But maybe Tommy had tried to tell Techno. Through subtle signs and comments or whatnot. Techno just hadn’t noticed.</p>
<p>Technoblades skill with a sword in Minecraft was undeniable, but one thing he wasn’t good at? People. He never had been good at people. They were always emotional and unpredictable. Technoblade much preferred the safety of his laptop. </p>
<p>Maybe that’s why he hated among us so much. </p>
<p>“Did you… have any idea that any of this was happening?”</p>
<p>“I… I wish I did, detective. I really do. But I didn’t know anything until he sent that message at 1:38 AM.”</p>
<p>The detective sighed. “Well, I guess you can go to your hotel room now.”</p>
<p>“I can… I can leave?” It was almost sad at how shocked he had seemed by the announcement.</p>
<p>“Yes! Get some rest, shower, take your mind off things. You need time to grieve Dave.”</p>
<p>Techno nodded and bolted out the door. He was free.</p>
<p>He pulled out his phone and called the first two people he thought of. His family.</p>
<p>Phil picked up immediately. “Techno?”</p>
<p>“Hey! I’ve escaped the police department.”</p>
<p>“Oh thank god. I thought they kidnapped you and were holding you for ransom to the Chinese government or something.”</p>
<p>Wilbur joined. “Hello?” He sounded terrible.</p>
<p>“Hey, Wil! Well, now that you’re both here, I can tell you the news.”</p>
<p>“What news?” Phil asked.</p>
<p>“Well, Tommy’s autopsy came back, and well, it turns out Tommy he… he’d been hurting himself… for a while now.”</p>
<p>“And we.... none of us noticed. I’m a terrible brother.” Wilbur said, the heartbreak evident in his voice.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that Wil. You are an amazing person. We all should’ve done more to help, but there’s nothing we can do now besides respect his legacy.”</p>
<p>“And the funeral of course. We have some planning to do.” Techno said in his excited voice that was somehow still in a monotone.</p>
<p>Well, I guess they’re planning a funeral now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So.... yeah. </p>
<p>Funeral coming up soon! Prolly gunna be a preperaration chapter so look forward to that!</p>
<p>I have a discord: https://discord.gg/f6k92rasEG feel free to join, we would love to have you there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Help - Scott Smajor's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Yes, you read the title correctly. This chapter is from Scott Smajor's POV. He just has great interactions with all of the characters, he's the one that introduced me to Wilbur through his among us content, and Scott was my first comfort streamer whom I still watch regularly. So yes, I added Scott Smajor. He needs more credit. </p>
<p>Thank you all for the kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, comments, and hits!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Wil! What’s up?” The perky Scottish accent of Scott Major asked through the discord vc.</p>
<p>“Scott! Hey! Um, not much has been up.” Wilbur said in his voice that seemed almost permanently broken at this point.</p>
<p>Scott’s concern rose. Wilbur didn’t sound himself at all. “How are you holding up?”</p>
<p>“I’m- I’m not going to lie to you, Scott. I’ve been doing shit. I’m having mental breakdowns every fucking day and now I have to prepare a fucking funeral.”</p>
<p>“Wil, listen to me. Thank you for telling the truth. If you’re ever having a bad panic attack or mental breakdown, feel free to ring me. I’m always here to talk. I can help with the funeral plans if it’ll help?”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Scott. That… really means a lot. You helping out with the funeral would be fantastic.”</p>
<p>“I may not have been as close to Tommy as you Wil, but I did know that he was a really smart and kind kid. How soon do you need me?”</p>
<p>“As- As soon as possible. You live about what? 4-hour drive from Brighton?”</p>
<p>“I’m grabbing my keys and suitcase hold on.” Scott stood up and grabbed all of his traveling essentials.</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re leaving now? Scott, you can have some time to pack-”</p>
<p>“Nope. I already have one packed for a week. Mind if I crash at your place while I’m there? I don’t have a hotel booked.”</p>
<p>“Scott, with you going out of your way to do all this, letting you stay at my house is the least I can do.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Wil. I am pretty amazing, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Will chuckled. It was a sad, broken chuckle. But it was probably the first time he’d laugh in days. “Yes, you are. </p>
<p>Scott got into his and started it up. “Well, I have to drive to your place now Wilbur. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” </p>
<p>“Uh, alright, bye Scott!”</p>
<p>“Bye Wil!” Scott pressed the end call button on his phone.</p>
<p>He pressed the gas and drove down to Bridgton.</p>
<p>“Wilbur, I’m outside your house.”</p>
<p>“Already? That was fast.”</p>
<p>“I’m a speedy driver.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Wil said, then hung up.</p>
<p>Scott got out of his car and turned to see Wilbur walking out of his house. He looked sickly.</p>
<p>Scott walked up to Wil without saying a word and hugged him. </p>
<p>Wilbur wrapped his arms around the shorter man almost immediately. He buried his head into Scott’s neck and cried. They sat there like that for a couple of minutes.</p>
<p>Wilbur pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes. “That’s the second time I’ve broken down and hugged someone at the same time this week. It’s becoming a daily thing.” Wilbur said with a joking tone.</p>
<p>“Wilbur, when was the last time you ate?”</p>
<p>“I uh, I had a small salad two days ago…” Wil said quietly.</p>
<p>“Wilbur! That’s it. Funeral plans later, first you need to eat. You won’t be giving any award-winning speeches or playing sad songs at Tommy’s funeral if your in the hospital for malnutrition!”</p>
<p>Wilbur sighed and surrendered without a fight.</p>
<p>They went inside the house and had lunch and the color started returning to Wilbur.</p>
<p>As Scott curled up on the guest bed in Wil’s house, he was glad he made the trip down to Brighton. His friend needed him.`</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wilbur being mentally unstable and developing unhealthy coping mechanisms and Scott being pog is just... *chefs kiss*. This is actually 50 words over my usual chapter, so you know I enjoyed writing this. It wasn't even that sad. </p>
<p>As always, I have a discord: https://discord.gg/25qxkkQxm6</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Alone - Wilbur Soot's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur is alone at the house for the day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!! I'm running out of things to say at this point. Thank you for all the bookmarks, kudos, subscriptions, comments, and hits!!! They all mean a lot!</p>
<p>This chapter is.... brace yourselves.</p>
<p>This is the first chapter that sounds "anxious"</p>
<p>(TW: Self Harm) You know it's gonna be bad now lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur Soot was used to putting on a brave face for the cameras. Acting happy, optimistic, and always joking.</p>
<p>But their cameras weren’t on in him now. </p>
<p>So he took off his mask. Wilbur Soot was not a happy man. He never had been.</p>
<p>Tommy’s death it… it hurt because… because Wilbur himself had been thinking of doing it as well. Hell, he’s still thinking about it. </p>
<p>Scott’s presence had been extremely helpful. He made sure Wil ate, slept, showered, and didn’t do anything irrational.</p>
<p>Scott knew Wil’s mental state. Maybe that was why it was so easy to talk to him. He should probably talk to Techno about it. Phil knew, but it was always quite awkward talking to him. </p>
<p>Scott had gone out to get some fresh air and talk to other friends he had in the area. He was going to be gone for a full day.</p>
<p>That was when the thoughts started to creep in.</p>
<p>Maybe Scott just left get away from you.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t do that.</p>
<p>How would you know?</p>
<p>Scott’s not like that. We’re friends.</p>
<p>Are you? Are you really friends? Or does he actually hate you? Maybe he doesn’t even like you, he just pities you.</p>
<p>No. no. no. That’s not true. </p>
<p>You’re a horrible person. Everyone hates you and you just bother them. They don’t want to talk to you.</p>
<p>You’re wrong.</p>
<p>Am I? Or are you just in denial.</p>
<p>You’re… You’re wrong.</p>
<p>Why the tone of doubt? </p>
<p>Because… I don’t know. Do they… Do they really hate me?</p>
<p>Yes. Hell, Tommy even jumped off a bridge to get away from you.</p>
<p>That… That can’t be right.</p>
<p>Why not? Maybe everyone even knew that was why they just didn’t want to tell you to spare your feelings.</p>
<p>That’s wrong!</p>
<p>Is it? Is it really?</p>
<p>Yes! I- I think it is…</p>
<p>Even you can’t deny it for long. You know it’s true.</p>
<p>I… I don’t…</p>
<p>It should’ve been you that jumped off that bridge. It would have made everyone much happier.</p>
<p>No, it… I won’t. I don’t deserve to die. I should suffer.</p>
<p>That’s true. But this isn’t enough suffering to make up for your sins.</p>
<p>It isn’t? Then what is?</p>
<p>Nothing. But causing yourself pain would help. Physical pain, not just mental.</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded. The voice was right.</p>
<p>He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, he ran over to the bathroom and held his arm out over the sink. He sliced right through the skin. It felt… relieving.</p>
<p>He cut again, and again. He moved to the other arm, his blood dripping into the sink.</p>
<p>Once he had finished, he ran the water over his cuts and bandaged them up. He took a shower and changed into his yellow sweater. The yellow sweater that conveniently covered his arms. </p>
<p>When Scott came back and asked what Wilbur had done, he smiled and said not much. He told that he’d showered and Scott said that that was good.</p>
<p>Wilbur wasn’t going to tell Scott. Wil didn’t deserve that. He had to suffer alone. </p>
<p>Scott left to go get groceries a few days later. Wilbur cut again.</p>
<p>It started a cycle. Quite the unhealthy one. But now it was time to start planning for the funeral. How long could Wilbur keep this secret?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt;:)</p>
<p>As always this fic has a discord: discord.gg/f6k92rasEG</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pissed - Scott's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott is a lil detective</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>I've figured it out!</p>
<p>I'll only update on weekdays because I never update on weekends anyway and this way, you guys have a clear update schedule and I don't feel guilty every Sunday morning!</p>
<p>Anyway, you get a wholesome moment. Congrats. It's very short. </p>
<p>Also, did you guys see??? And I think my fics are angsty. Techno's out here writing a goddamn I don't even know for the script. I cried when Tubbo yelled and exiled Tommy. I really did.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was mad at himself. Fully, and utterly, livid. </p>
<p>How could he have fucked up this badly?</p>
<p>It all started yesterday when he noticed some blood in the sink. Scott’s imagination immediately went to the worst-case scenario and decided to investigate.</p>
<p>“Hey, Wil! What did you do while I was out the other day?” He had asked him.</p>
<p>“Oh, not much. I took a walk, cleared my head. I ate a salad.” Wilbur said with a nonchalant look on his face.</p>
<p>Scott nodded. “I met up with Phil. He’s a real nice guy, you know?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s like my dad. And you’re the overprotective cousin that no one really knows where they came from.”</p>
<p>Scott blinked, then laughed. “I don’t know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.”</p>
<p>“An insult. No one likes their cousins. It’s a reminder that people exist.”</p>
<p>Scott snorted at the taller one’s joke. “Hey Wil, isn’t that the Sweater you have on your Minecraft skin?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s quite cozy.”</p>
<p>“It’s the middle of Summer Wil.” Scott barked out a laugh. “What on Earth could you need to be cozy for.”</p>
<p>“My heart’s gone numb and cold. My emotions are nothing but darkness. My thoughts are consuming me. Please Scott, save me. Don’t let the darkness consume me.” Wilbur dramatically falls to the floor and feigns dying. “Tell my wife… I wish she existed.” Scott started laughing hysterically and Wilbur joined in.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>It was later when Scott went to check on Wil. He wanted to make sure he hadn’t had a nightmare or anything and just hadn’t decided to tell Scott. <br/>He was sleeping peacefully, surprisingly enough. And Scott was just about to leave him alone when he noticed something peeking out the sleeve of Wil’s sweater.</p>
<p>He tip-toed over and pulled the sleeve back a little more. Thank god Wil was such a deep sleeper.</p>
<p>He saw bandages and his heart nearly stopped.</p>
<p>He walked out of the room and sat down on his bed. </p>
<p>This was his fault. All of it.</p>
<p>He had come here for this to not happen. He came here so Wilbur didn’t have to suffer alone. Scott failed.</p>
<p>And he was never going to forgive himself for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed it! </p>
<p>As always, I have a discord: https://discord.gg/R9apKZ2Mjk</p>
<p>Thank you so much for all the love and support &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hint - Phil's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HINT CHAPTER</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!!!!!!! So we hit another milestone of 5k hits which is wow. So I'm gonna upload another chapter! Don't worry, you still get an update tomorrow! </p><p>Also, you get a hint today. Maybe now you can start guessing finally. I dunno why, the title was a huge giveaway. I told one of my beta readers and a mod on my discord server and she actually was impressed with it so I'm really excited!</p><p>This chapter is a lot shorter than usual, just a hint chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He frowned as he reviewed Tubbo’s speech.</p><p>He had given it to him for grammar review, but he noticed something strange about it.</p><p>“Tubbo, come back here.”</p><p>Tubbo bounded over and plopped down next to him. “What’s up Phil? Is something wrong? Or did I fuck up a word really bad again?”</p><p>“Yeah, um, here it says something about a kid named Eryn, who’s he?”</p><p>“Oh! He’s been reported missing for about a year now. Hasn’t been seen since. He used to be Tommy’s best friend.”</p><p>“Oh… and, you put that Tommy boycotted pills? What does that even mean?”</p><p>“Tommy refused to take any kind of drugs. I dunno why, but I noticed it about eight-ish months ago.”</p><p>“Oh… Thanks for the clarification! Also you completely misspelled remembered…” The gears were turning in Phil’s mind as a theory began to form.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, have fun with that hint. That was a huge reveal so I wanna see some Kirigiri's and Kokichi's in the comments.</p><p>Thank you for all of the love and support! As always, this fic has a discord server: https://discord.gg/f6k92rasEG</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Thinking - Tubbo's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo does some thinking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry. I'm revolted in myself. I feel absolutely horrible. Don't pity me, I deserve it. I dedicate my entire life to this writing schedule and my adhd and anxiety brain went NOPE. I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but to make it up to you guys, I gave you guys a massive hint, and you get two more chapters throughout the day to make up for the days I missed if I get to them.</p>
<p>Ily guys so much tho you're all so nice. I'm also posting a Dream oneshot. It is not DNF. I might make that later tho. I have like, two more stories planned that have actual updates instead of one-shots after this, but I need to finish each one before I move onto the next one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Back in time to the time period of when Wilbur and Scott were having brotherly bonding time)</p>
<p>Tubbo wasn’t doing too well.</p>
<p>He wasn’t doing well at all. </p>
<p>His parents and sister had been busy. His parents with work and his sister with her rising fame. Her rising fame was all because of Tommy.</p>
<p>Tommy. His best friend. They had really gotten attached, hadn’t they?</p>
<p>Maybe Tubbo really was as clingy as Tommy said he was. </p>
<p>He sighed and shook his head. He walked over to the sink. This secret was driving him crazy.</p>
<p>Who would he even tell? Techno? No, he wouldn’t tell Techno. If he would tell anyone it would be Wilbur. </p>
<p>But he can’t tell anyone. Tommy made him promise. And he had a good reason for making him promise too. </p>
<p>But… But he also didn’t feel right keeping this secret from them… But he also had to protect Eryn’s brother…</p>
<p>He walked outside of his house and rode his bike over to Phil’s house. </p>
<p>“Hey, Tubbo! Do you need anything?” Phil asked him with concern in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Um, yeah actually! I finished my funeral speech and was wondering if you could look over it for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I tried my best, but it was getting late and the letters all just turned upside down and sideways and did little dances. I’m sorry it’s so late but the funeral’s tomorrow and I want to make sure everything is perfect.”</p>
<p>Phil smiled at Tubbo. “I would be honored to beta-read your speech. And, if it’ll help, you can practice performing your speech in front of me too.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Phil! You’re a life-saver! What would I ever do without you?”</p>
<p>“Uh… have a lot of grammar mistakes in your funeral speech left uncorrected.”</p>
<p>Tubbo playfully punched the side of Phil’s arm. They laughed, the grief and dread they had all been feeling forgotten for a moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooooo You guys like that little reveal I did there? I think you did, either that or it made you guys extremely frustrated. I'm fine with both lmao. </p>
<p>As always this fanfic has a discord server: https://discord.gg/5u2NmN27</p>
<p>Thank you guys so much for all of the love and support and kudos and comments and feedback! I read all the comments and respond to them and I just like, love everyone who leaves kudos or bookmarks or leaves a subscription to infinity. You guys are awesome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Arrivals - Multiple POVs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You saw the title</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry! Um, so I haven't updated in a bit because motivation went brr for no reason. It was quite annoying but I seem to have gotten it back last night so pog.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream’s POV</p>
<p>Dream knew that going to the funeral was the right choice. In fact, it’d be almost inhuman to not go.</p>
<p>Phil had asked that Dream not only attend the funeral but perform a speech to honor Tommy. Dream, of course, had accepted the offer immediately and got to writing the best damn speech Dream had ever written. He had revised the speech at least fifteen times and found so many different spelling and grammar errors that his old English professor would resign because they would’ve realized they had created a monster capable of something worse than ShrekxJesus fanfictions.<br/>(If you want to ask questions, go ahead. If you want the link to the ShrekxJesus fanfic, don’t. It’s not worth the lol’s. I also would not recommend JeusxH!tl3r, just don’t. It’s really not worth it. I speak from personal experience.)</p>
<p>Eventually, Dream concocted a speech that he would be proud to say at Tommy’s funeral. Speaking of that, he would have to show up for it… in person. It wasn’t exactly the ideal situation for a face reveal, but it seemed respectful enough. He only wishes he could’ve shown his fans his face under better circumstances. Oh wait, that was a good line, Dream thought as he added the line into his speech. He was quite the writing prodigy.</p>
<p>He got off the plane and looked around London. George had offered to let him stay at his place, but Dream declined, saying that he wasn’t going to be there long. Go to the funeral and get the closure. Maybe help out a friend or two.</p>
<p>Turns out that poor Dream was a little too optimistic. </p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Techno’s POV</p>
<p>Techno wanted to go home. He did not, in fact, want to present a speech that he wrote to a couple of hundred people. It had been a private funeral, Tommy just had quite a big family. But that’s beside the point. Techno didn’t care if he used to be an English - Creative Writing major in college. That didn’t make him good at public speaking.</p>
<p>Sure, he spoke online to his friends, to his videos, and the live stream chats all the time. But none of those were as stressful as public speaking. It absolutely terrified him. Online he may be known as this fearless PVP god, but in actuality, he was an ADHD kid with depression, loneliness, a passion for literature, and hate for public speaking second to none.</p>
<p>To be fair, he was still Technoblade. But his audience didn’t get to see the more pathetic, nerdier version of him that much. They saw glimpses every once and a while of course, they were huge parts of his humor that the fans found so endearing. But it still wasn’t like he was fully transparent with his fans. He put up a little bit of an act, but almost every streamer did. He still acted like himself, just a little more confident and not as weak. </p>
<p>Techno stood in front of the funeral home. Greetings and Condolences were to start soon. Surprisingly, he, Phil, Dream, Tubbo, and Wilbur were counted as “close friends and family” so they were the consolees instead of the consolers like Techno had anticipated. </p>
<p>This just means more people to talk to. Techno let out an exasperated sigh. Fan-fucking-tastic.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Phil’s POV</p>
<p>Phil was put in charge of managing the funeral and it was driving him crazy. </p>
<p>The decorations needed to be perfect. The casket, the flowers, the theme. The speeches needed to be good. They all were, ironically, they were the only thing Phil didn’t do himself. What a sad coincidence.</p>
<p>He was being a lowkey control-freak and it was not good for his mental health. So he had made sure to get a good night’s rest the night before, drank some water, ate, showered, and took some time for himself that day. He needed a self-care day. But that was over now. Now he had to deal with a ton of people telling him they’re sorry and how they wish they could’ve done more.</p>
<p>Wish me luck, Phil whispered to no one in particular. This should be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
<p>This thing has a discord, thank you so much for all the love and support &lt;3 https://discord.gg/5u2NmN27</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Arrival's Part 2 - Multiple POV's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of last chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, it's a little short but still!</p>
<p>Also, holy shit over 7000 hits what-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur’s POV</p>
<p>Wilbur didn’t like pity. He didn’t like pity one bit. </p>
<p>So he didn’t really know what to expect when he was told that he would have to thank people for coming for the funeral and accept their condolences. He hated to think that people were sorry for him. It made his stomach churn.</p>
<p>He looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt and red tie. Usual funeral attire except for the tie. He had made it Tommy’s favorite color. Scott came up with the idea and thought it’d be cute. Wilbur had agreed, seeing as the suggestion was a small way to respect Tommy.</p>
<p>He got into his car and Scott drove to the funeral because they had both decided that Scott was the most mentally stable one at the moment. </p>
<p>As he walked up to the funeral and saw Techno and Phil, he felt comforted by his family's presence.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Tubbo’s POV</p>
<p>Tubbo wasn’t prepared, he knew this fact. He was fully aware that he would probably cry his eyes out at this event.</p>
<p>That being said, he was still going to show up, welcome the people, listen to the service, and say his goddamn speech.</p>
<p>He really didn’t care if he embarrassed himself by crying, Tommy was his best friend.</p>
<p>He walked into the funeral home, ignoring everyone that said hi to him. He felt bad about it, but he really didn’t want to break and tell Tommy’s secret during his funeral.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehe get ready for the next chapter. </p>
<p>As always this fic has a discord: https://discord.gg/5u2NmN27</p>
<p>Thanks for all of the love and shit guys!!! Be sure to leave a comment! It boosts my motivation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Arrival - Dream's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drem arrives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>asifjhsdasf so hi. I am not dead I was just like, dying of writers block and demotivation. BUT IT WAS SOLVED! Suprisingly by someone punching it through little stars... also HUGE credit to iamnerd on discord because they helped me out quite a bit with the ideas for this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream’s hands were shaking when he walked into the funeral home. He did not think his face reveal would be this stressful, but here he was.</p>
<p>George squeezed his hand encouragingly (is that a word? I think it is and I don’t have the mental energy to google it) and gave him a small smile. “You got this Dream.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, George… Let’s-Let’s do this” He said with a new boost of confidence. </p>
<p>But the assurance faded as quickly as it had come. “But… But what if- what if I’m not enough?” Dream doubted himself, to George’s dismay. </p>
<p>“Dream! Do I have to repeat myself?” He grabbed Dream by the shoulders and looked straight in his eyes. “You are enough. You got this. You have always been enough. Don’t flatter yourself-”</p>
<p>Dream pulled free of George’s grip and threw his arms in the air. “No, no, no. I’m not fucking… I’m not gonna make Tommy’s funeral worse by showing my pathetic face. I can’t… I can’t do that to Tommy.” Dream snapped, continuing to storm off in no particular direction. Eventually, Dream found himself at quite the noticeable spot. “Tommy! Oh god Tommy…” Dream leaned over and looked down at the water that had killed one of his closest friends. “Tommy… I-I’m a fucking asshole. Here I am freaking out over my stupid face reveal and not… not you.” He gestured towards his face. “I just… I don’t… I can’t… I’m so fucking selfish I…” Dream buried his face in his hands. “I can do this. For Tommy.”</p>
<p>He looked up from his hands and walked in the way of the funeral home which, ironically, was only a few blocks away. He spotted George looking around worried and tapped him on the shoulder. George whipped around and immediately turned into a worried frenzy. “Oh my gosh Dream! Are you okay? Where did you go? You can’t just leave me like that!”</p>
<p>“I’m fine George, I’m fine. I just went to the bridge. I’m sorry for leaving you, I was just so paranoid and anxious and… I’m sorry for snapping on you”.”</p>
<p>“Forget that! I’m just glad you showed up.” George said with a relieved smile, putting his hands into the pocket of his jeans.</p>
<p>Because of all the commotion they had been causing, Wilbur took notice and came over. “George! Great to see you here! And this is…?”</p>
<p>“Dream. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person, I must say.” Dream said and smirked when Wilbur’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Dream! Hello! Hi! Welcome! How are you? I’m sorry I haven’t had much social interaction since… everything. I’ve mostly been moping in my room, depressed. Scott came over though. That was nice. Sorry, am I rambling? I think I’m rambling. Sorry for rambling. I can stop rambling if you want! I just haven’t had much social interaction and I-”</p>
<p>Dream cut Wilbur off. “Wilbur. You’re fine. I’m doing good. A little stressed about a face reveal, but good I guess.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“Cool, well uh… let’s go in,” Wilbur says. </p>
<p>Dream nodded and they walked into the building, everyone has already arrived. The funeral would be starting soon.</p>
<p>Dream swallowed. This should be… interesting to say the least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for reading! And for all the kudos, comments, subscriptions, hits, and bookmarks and any other form of support that you guys find a way of doing! We have nearly 10k hits which is crazy so... wow.</p>
<p>This fic has a discord: https://discord.gg/5u2NmN27</p>
<p>Goodbye! Let's hope I can keep a consistent schedule.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Suit - Tubbo's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo has another mental breakdown during the funeral, poor thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooooo so yes I think I've figured it out. These next few chapters will probably come out a lot sooner because I have like, their entire thing planned out. We're kinda almost done. Kinda. So anyway the only reason this took so long is because I changed my mind about what I wanted with this chapter like, 13 times. First, it was gonna be Phil, then it was gonna be Wil, and HEY THAT RHYMED. So yeah anyway I'm happy with how it came out and this time I wrote it at 12 am instead of three. Anywho, I'm not going as far as to say we're having daily updates, but far more frequent so like, every other day to every three days most likely. </p><p>So I realized I never formally said this until I got a comment about it so: IF ANY OF THE CC'S ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS IT IS GOING TO BE TAKEN DOWN. IMMEDIATELY. NO QUESTIONS ASKED. Honestly, it's sad that people even need to confirm that anymore because it's just basic human respect smh.</p><p>But I've been rambling for far too long so you go and enjoy the chapter guys! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo was shaking as he entered the room. There were pews lined up and at the front, an alter. Since he was a “close friend” of Tommy’s, he got to sit right up at the front. Tubbo wasn’t so sure this was a good thing. Yes, it was a closed casket. But that still didn’t fucking help! It was his best friend's funeral for Pete's sake!</p><p>Tubbo took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and calmed down. He looked up as the funeral began and shifted awkwardly in his suit.</p><p>As the priest reached the stage, Tubbo started to gain some confidence. He could do this. He could do this.</p><p>“We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Thomas Simons. Though only 16, he had accomplished much, being one of the top streamers on twitch. Tommy had a passion for video games and talking to his friends-” Tubbo stopped listening. His breathing quickened. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t do this. So before anyone could see his tears, Tubbo hurried out and into the bathroom.</p><p>He got some odd looks from the attendees, and concerned ones from his friends, but he really didn’t care.</p><p>He looked in the mirror and let the tears spill down his cheeks, converging on his chin, and dripping onto his suit. <i>his suit</i>. That was another thing, wasn’t it? Tommy had owned the same suit. They went shopping together once and went into a really formal one. Tubbo said Tommy would look good in the suit he saw on display, but Tommy said he would look stupid and no woman in their right mind would date them. They eventually came to a compromise and decided they would both get the suit so that Tubbo would have to suffer from Tommy. However, they never got to. They never had the chance to be embarrassed while going out in public to wear them and <i>god, Tubbo just wanted to know why Tommy left him</i>. Yes, Tubbo knew Tommy wasn’t in a good place. Hell, he knew better than everyone! But he didn’t… He… He didn’t understand why Tommy had to leave him… </p><p>He wiped his tears away, though more came to replace them quickly. He shook his head.</p><p>It was all going to be alright, he told himself.</p><p>Totally fine!!</p><p>Worrying about it is pointless because there’s nothing to worry about in the first place.</p><p>Absolutely nothing wrong.</p><p>Splendid, even.</p><p>Everything was dandy.</p><p>Really quite spectacular.</p><p>You would never even have the thought cross your mind.</p><p>Nothing wrong at all.</p><p>Tubbo knew a secret. One was his, and one was Tommy’s. And the one that was his is that everything’s <i>not</i>. Nothing is fine. Tubbo can’t name a single thing that is. Nothing is the way it’s supposed to be! There’s only one person that can cheer Tubbo up, and that man jumped off a fucking bridge.</p><p>Tubbo felt like punching something. The sadness he’d felt over the past weeks suddenly turned into rage. Rage at the world for doing this. Rage at anyone who did anything involved. Rage at Tommy, for leaving him. And just as quickly as the anger had come, it disappeared. Tubbo wasn’t angry at Tommy. Confused and sad? Understatement. Mad? No.</p><p>Tubbo sat there a bit longer and cleared his head some more. He wiped away his tears and walked back into the funeral home. He hurried up to his seat and tried to decipher what part of the funeral was happening now.</p><p>“Thank you for giving that speech, Ma’am. It was lovely. Tommy sounds like he was a wonderful son.” The priest said, leading a woman that Tubbo recognized as Tommy’s mom to her seat.</p><p>She grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes. “He was, he really was.”</p><p>The priest nodded, walked back up to the altar, checked something, and looked back up. “Do we have a Dave or Tech... Technoblade here?” Techno raised his hand and the priest looked a tad relieved, though he pronounced Technoblade completely wrong. “It’s your turn for the speech,” the priest moved aside and gestured for Techno to join him at the altar, “the floor is yours.”</p><p>Oh. So it was speeches that are happening now. Tubbo remembered writing one. He wondered when he had to say his speech, but for now, he paid attention to Techno.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehehehe the suit story I came up within approximately 15 seconds. I don't know how my brain does it honestly. But anywayyyyyyy the speeches are coming up next and I am planning on them being <i>heart wrenching &gt;:) but how could you expect any different from me? Also, can you tell I figured out italics? I figured you could tell because I used it this time. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Thank you so much for all the love and support you guys are giving it is actually awesome!!!!</i></p><p>Also! this fic has a discord so join! You know you want to! Join Join Join Join! https://discord.gg/f6k92rasEG</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Techno's Speech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno, you know, gives a speech</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>According to ao3 statistics, only 6.64% of people who read this fic actually leave kudos! So if, by the end of the fic, you enjoyed it, please consider pressing the kudos button! It's free and you can never unkudos! Enjoy the chapter! &lt;3</p><p>(Also huge shout out to Reeeeeee (iamnerd) for helping me out with this chapter!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Techno was nervous was an understatement. He was milliseconds away from a panic attack. He really fucking hated public speaking.</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked down at his script. He had worked on this for two days and he was proud of it! But...that doesn’t mean he wants to like, present it to like, actual people. Actual people literally suck. </p><p>“Um… hello. My name is Dave, or, as I’m more commonly known, Technoblade. It’s truly an honor to be here today. I really didn’t think I’d be invited, much less give a speech. I’ve only known Tommy for a year or so, but his talent shone like a diamond among coal. He was a hilarious friend, and, sure, he was annoying at times, but everyone is. Unlike everyone, however, Tommy embraced his personality and flaws, which is rare in general, let alone the fact that Tommy was a teenager. The jokes he created gave me some of the best moments of my life. He could turn any awkward situation into a lively and humorous one. </p><p>And I wish, I wish with all my heart that I could’ve told Tommy that I loved him more. That I was proud of. That he made my life better in so, so many ways. But now I’ll never get to.</p><p>I’ll never get to hear him laugh again. I’ll never get to groan at one of his shitty jokes. I’ll never get to roll my eyes at one of his controversial questions. I’ll never get to do that ever again and I want nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry about it. But I’m not. I’m not because I know that that’s not what Tommy wanted. I know that Tommy would want us to move on with our lives.</p><p>And I’m not saying we should forget about Tommy, no. Far from that actually. I’m suggesting that we live for Tommy. If we or someone else is ever in an awkward situation, we tell a shitty joke. We ask a controversial question for small talk. We take our favorite aspects about Tommy and integrate them into our own personalities. We improve ourselves. </p><p>There are so many things that I wish I would’ve done or said to Tommy. But I know that I’ll regret it even more if I stop living. Thank you for your time.” Techno walked down the altar and swallowed down the urge to cry. </p><p>Phil pats him on the back. “You did good there mate. The English Major was really shining through there.”</p><p>“Thanks, Phil, but if I’m frank… I winged it after the ‘I know that Tommy would want us to move on with our lives’. That’s all I had prepared but then once I said it aloud, it didn’t feel enough. So I just kinda… added on.”</p><p>Phil paused for a moment. “Your joking, right?”</p><p>Techno shook his head. “Nope.”</p><p>“Dude what came after that part was literally the best! I’m not saying what you had before wasn’t good, because it was. But for real dude that’s insane. Absolutely crazy.”</p><p>Techno smiled to himself. “Thanks, Phil.”</p><p>“Hey mate, no problem. But you owe me an apology.”</p><p>Techno tilted his head, confused. “Why?”</p><p>“Because you’re gonna make literally everyone else here’s speech look like shit compared to yours my god. Well, maybe not Tubbo’s. I swear that kid is a writing prodigy, even if he is dyslexic. I proofread his speech and it’s a real tear-jerker.”</p><p>“Yikes. Guess it’s a good thing he’s going last because before I walked up to the stage I’m pretty sure he just got back from a panic attack.”</p><p>“Yeah. This is too much stress to put on a goddamn teenager my god. His best friend just <i>killed himself</i> and they expect him to be mentally stable for his <i>funeral</i>. I know the kids talented for his age but come on.”</p><p>“I agree with you Phil, but Wilbur’s about to give his speech so pay attention,” Techno said nodding toward the stage. </p><p>Wil’s hands were visibly shaking as he walked up to the alter. Techno mentally wished him luck as he opened his mouth to speak.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yoooooo so like... Hi! So I know I said in 3-5 days but... well let's not ponder on that!</p><p>Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments and subscriptions and bookmarks and everything! We hit over 10k hits!</p><p>As always we have a discord server which you totally wanna join: https://discord.gg/25qxkkQxm6</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lost - Wilbur's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur gives his speech.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiiii So you guys are insane. Because we have like, 200 people who want emails about this. And <b>over 12k hits oh my god-</b></p>
<p>Thank you to iamnerd for helping me come up with idea's for the chapter! Big Pog!!!</p>
<p>Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur literally wanted to die. No joke. Techno just gave one of the best goddamn speeches he had ever heard. How was he supposed to top that? He closed his eyes and looked back up to everyone.</p>
<p>“Well… I don’t know how I’m supposed to top that. But uh, I can try. I’m sure that multiple people here were not happy that some of us participated in those interviews and that’s… well that’s completely understandable. I’ll just have you know that they were practically banging our doors down for those interviews so it’s not like we had much of a choice. But enough with my excuses. We didn’t tell the press everything.” A few curious murmurs spread throughout the crowd. A handful not looking surprised, and Wilbur’s friends looking grim. They know what he’s talking about.</p>
<p>“Tommy’s autopsy results came back a couple of days ago and… well… it turned out Tommy had been hurting himself for quite some time…” This made quite a few people shift uncomfortably in their seats as people looked around, trying to find someone to confirm this. “I know it… It came as a shocker to me too.”</p>
<p>“And I… this really hit hard because… I had been talking to him while this was happening. While Tommy was going through something absolutely wretched I… I stood by and let it. Granted, I didn’t know but I should have goddammit!” Wilbur says, raising his voice a little. Tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes. “I talked to him nearly every day and I didn’t notice that anything was going on with Tommy.”</p>
<p>“What that reporter said… It was true. I don’t know Tommy as well as I thought I did and I’m sorry. I really am. Because if I had just tried! Just tried a little harder! Pushed a little further! Maybe… maybe I could’ve saved him.” He says looking down. A tear rolled down his cheek and slipped off his chin onto the hardwood ground. “But now we’ll never know.”</p>
<p>“And I know I’m supposed to be ‘moving on’ or ‘trying to stay positive’ but <i>I can’t do any of that.</i> It’s not in my nature. I hold on to things, I overthink things, I linger on the past and I really don’t know what to blame for that. Maybe- Maybe I was always this way, I don’t know… But what I do know is that I’ve been so, <i>so</i> lost.”</p>
<p>He tried to wipe away some tears from his cheek but was unsuccessful as more just pooled down and continues to slowly drop to the floor. “I’ve been lost ever since Tommy sent that godforsaken dm. I’ve been lost ever since I found out <i>by fucking Twitter</i>. I’ve been lost since I lost my little brother. </p>
<p>“And I know he wasn’t actually my little brother, but he might as well be. We acted like little brothers a lot as well. We even talked about it frequently. Hell, it was my idea to add him to Sleepy Bois Inc.! Of course, Phil and Techno were immediately onboard and even admitted that they were thinking about it, but I brought it up, okay? I just… I’m getting off track here.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to wish getting lost in grief upon my worst enemy. Which, funny coincidence, is me right now. Another great example of how wishes don’t mean shit. Anyway, not the point. The point is, I don’t want you guys falling into the same state as me. I’ll take all of your guyses confusion and worry about this and I’ll carry it. I’ll be like Atlas holding up the sky. Just… stay healthy. Mentally and physically. Thank you.” Wilbur finished.</p>
<p>As a round of applause started, Wilbur power-walked back to his seat. Thank god it was over. Techno handed him a tissue. </p>
<p>“Thank you!” He whispered to Techno, wiping his face dry and getting rid of some snot. </p>
<p>Techno shrugged. “No problem. Figured people would need it.” </p>
<p>Wilbur nodded and appreciated that for a second. “Smart.”</p>
<p>“Well, you know me. High intelligence and all.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Of course, of course.”</p>
<p>“Guys shush!” Phil butted in. “Dream’s about to give his speech.” He said and gestured toward the alter.</p>
<p>They sat up in their seats and decided they should have brought more tissues.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Join the discord server! Go, go, go, go! https://discord.gg/25qxkkQxm6</p>
<p>I also made a spotify playlist because why not so https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1U1st1fli7XMQOQAznPAPR</p>
<p>THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dream's Speech - Dream's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream's Speech (srry its short)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!!! I am fully aware at how short this chapter is but I wanted to get a chapter out on International Fanworks day and I also had absolutely no ideas for his speech and how I could make it longer so here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream’s confidence from earlier was figuratively crumbling. As he walked up to the stage, the struggles of self-confidence overtook him. He suddenly felt aware that he might be underdressed, or that maybe he magically had acne again at this very moment. He nervously fidgeted with his fingers, a habit he had picked up over the years. </p>
<p>He cleared his throat. “Hello! My name is Dream! I guess… this is my face reveal. Not the place I thought I’d do it, nevertheless I don’t think anything is more suitable.” He notes, pulling in what he had thought earlier. “But this is not some celebration of my Face Reveal. No, this is Tommy’s funeral and we can’t lose sight of that.” He says with a stern face.</p>
<p>“Tommy was a great guy. He was funny, but he was also insanely considerate and kind. And I’m so glad that I met him. He always dmed me asking if I was okay and we’d vc and I’d talk to him about all of my stupid problems and those are some of my fondest memories.” He says with a small smile.</p>
<p>“So I want you all to remember not the sad memories, but the happy ones. Thank you for listening… Phil, if you would. Your speech is next.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!!! And for all your support!!</p>
<p>I have a discord server: https://discord.gg/f6k92rasEG</p>
<p>And a spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1U1st1fli7XMQOQAznPAPR?si=c4d7ab4eeba045a8</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20 - Phil's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philza's speech pogchamp</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy I'm doing weekly updates now so if I don't update every Friday/Saturday then please yell at me in the comments :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He walked up and looked out over the sea of people. He cleared his throat. “Hey, guys! My name is Phil and I was one of Tommy’s good friends! Dunno why I’m being cheery for all of this but I guess… positivity?” He says quite awkwardly. Then he realizes he can play off of that and his confidence returns. </p>
<p>“Tommy was always positive. I remember one time my mum got really sick and Tommy was just like ‘Listen, mate, it’ll all be fine.’ And he was right! It was fine. My mom got better and it was great! And after that, I tried being more positive too and the outcome was crazy. Like, it made dealing with shit so much easier.”</p>
<p>“That being said, it’s hard to be positive about this. I mean, Tommy just died and this time it wasn’t in a video game. But I still want you guys to be positive about persevering through this. It may seem like there’s no possible way that life can continue, but if you just believe that you can get through this, then I’m sure you can.”</p>
<p>Phil let out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding, the bits of improvisation that he just did over. He had no idea how he came up with all of this on the spot, but he was so glad that he did. It added more to his short speech, plus it probably helped a lot of people. (It also helped the writer make this chapter, not short of but anyway-)</p>
<p>Phil looked back out at the people at the funeral and noticed there was one kid that seemed kind of uncomfortable, like he didn’t want to be there. Phil dismissed it as a kid not wanting to be at the funeral and moved on with his speech.</p>
<p>“I did not expect to run this funeral, but here we are. So after countless very stressful days of planning, I hope the experience, no matter how sad, is at least comfortable and aesthetically pleasing.”</p>
<p>“When Tommy’s parents came to me and gave me their trust to plan this wedding, I accepted immediately. They obviously would’ve loved to organize it themself, but they were just too grief-ridden to plan a funeral for their only child.”</p>
<p>“I hope that you learned something from this speech, I guess? Thank you for listening.” Phil smiled and walked off the podium and back into the pew with Techno and Wilbur. “Tubbo’s up next right?” He asked the two, lowering his voice.</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded. “Yep, the kids gonna do great!</p>
<p>Technoblade scoffs. “If you can find him, the kid must’ve runoff.”</p>
<p>Phil looks around and, as Techno said, Tubbo wasn’t anywhere to be seen.</p>
<p>Where was he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tysm for all the love!!!</p>
<p>I have a discord server: https://discord.gg/f6k92rasEG</p>
<p>Also pls go follow my Twitter I'm funny there sometimes @briizyisbusy (Also that's probably where you can contact me with theories and shit the most :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20 - Tubbo's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbooooooooooo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I miss last week? Yes. Is this chapter for last week? Yes. Will I post another chapter tomorrow? If I can :) In my defense, I got a pc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so maybe he got cold feet and ran off again… so what? It’s not <i>his</i> fault that he had a little bit of anxiety. Okay, so maybe that was totally his fault. </p>
<p>He had to admit that it was kinda funny when Phil called the funeral ‘Wedding’. Who fucks up like that man? To be fair, they were pretty similar events. A priest speaks, other people speak, then there’s a party where everyone talks to each other. It did help some of Tubbo’s insecurities wash away though, and for that he will forever be indebted to Phil. </p>
<p>Anyway, he was currently focusing on breathing. It was surprisingly hard. Is this what people with asthma feel like? Because right now, it physically hurts to breathe. His throat feels dry, like it’s closing up. But he was trying, because as far as he knew, breathing was good. </p>
<p>He sat there, struggling to breath for about a minute before finally calming down. He could do this. He could do this. He walked up to the stage and took the mic in his hands.</p>
<p>“Hello, sorry for the delay- I had to um… clean my cat.” He cringed at the excuse. “These past couple of weeks have probably been the hardest ones of my life. Tommy was my best friend and losing him caused so much emotional turmoil, you know?</p>
<p>He was always wrapped up in his work. Can I get another recording done this week? Would it be a good idea to join this jackbox lobby? Can I edit this video by tomorrow? He overworked himself sometimes and I would have to remind him to, you know, sleep. He actually refused to take medicine for some reason, never told me why though.” As Tubbo said this, he noticed a kid in the pew shift uncomfortably in his seat. “Though I suspect it had something to do with Eryn.” At the mention of that name, the uncomfortable boy tensed, like he wasn’t used to hearing the name, but it meant something important.</p>
<p>“Eryn was Tommy’s old best friend that went missing a couple years back. Ever since then, Tommy’s been on a sort of drug strike. But we aren’t here to talk about all of Tommy’s weird antics or flaws. We’re here to talk about Tommy’s successes.</p>
<p>This man went from an average 150 viewer count to around 150 <i>thousand</i> average viewer count in a little over a year. Do you realize how incredible that is? That happens to absolutely no one. (Except for Ranboo but can’t say that because poetisism so y’know-)</p>
<p>Tommy accomplished so much in his lifetime and he will forever be one of my role models.” Tubbo finished, A small smile forming on his face. That was a scary thing to do, but he was super glad he did it. People clapped and the priest walked back up to the stage and Tubbo walked back down to the pew, but not before side-eyeing the boy that reacted to Eryn’s name. He’d have to talk to the kid later, right now he had to wait for the funeral to finish. The speeches were over, afterall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol pain</p>
<p>JOIN THE DISCORD ITS FUN AND I GIVE YOU GUYS SNEAK PEAKS AND LET YOU GUYS WATCH ME WRITE SOMETIMES: https://discord.gg/4fxRSNq4GQ</p>
<p>ALSO THIS FIC HAS A SPOTIFY PLAYLIST AND IT HAS LORE IN IT: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1U1st1fli7XMQOQAznPAPR?si=gshWwmGPTWqh2EfOc1Q-SQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22 - Tubbo's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>LOL HINT CHAPTER</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI</p>
<p>TYSM FOR 1k KUDOS WTF</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunrays fell through the tinted windows. The harsh luminescence stung his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His pupils seemed to be filtered, the saturation toned to the same degree as his clouded mind.</p>
<p>He unconsciously dragged himself to the reception table, preparing for chains of empty pitiful comments of consolation. Tubbo found himself next to the awkward boy that he saw during his speech. </p>
<p>“Oh…hello. Thank you for coming today.” He deadpans. The other seems surprised that Tubbo talked to him. He looks around, paranoid, as if he is a cornered animal, looking for an escape.</p>
<p>“Hi…Y-You’re welcome, I guess.” He says, his voice trailing off at the end, clearly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“So uh… how do you know Tommy?” He asked, trying to make conversation while also trying to confirm his suspicions.</p>
<p>“Oh, my brother is Eryn. You probably know him since you mentioned him in your speech.” He says.</p>
<p>“I see… Do we know why he went missing?” Tubbo asks Eryn's brother.</p>
<p>Eryn looked around quickly. “It was Eryn’s fault.” He said quickly before turning and bolting out the door.</p>
<p>What- What the fuck?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WE HAVE A DISCORD SO JOINNNNNNNNN: https://discord.gg/f6k92rasEG</p>
<p>Sorry it's short I had to get this chapter out cuz it's important </p>
<p>Plussssss I stayed on schedule :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LAKNFIODBGFD I DO NOT SHIP TUBBO AND TOMMY THEY ARE MINORS</p><p>*breaths* Sorry bout that, just had to be clear that they are only best friends in here, but Tubbo is still closer to Tommy than pretty much everyone else.</p><p>Thank you for reading this though!!!!!</p><p>But yeah, if you enjoyed it, don't be scared to drop a comment! Maybe if you guys start being detectives you can try and guess why Tommy committed suicide.</p><p>Also, is this a vent write. But it makes for good writing so you aren't getting me to be ashamed about that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>